Foster Kid
by SprinkleofMagic
Summary: Tadashi Hamada is a rich man after inventing Baymax. He decides to expand his business, but always makes a mess of things. When Tadashi collides with a young boy the complete opposite will his eyes be opened to the world around him and will his heart be changed for the better? I suck at summaries. [Based on the musical: Annie]


**_A/N:_ Hello everyone, well this is my first ever fan fiction I've decided to upload on here, I really hope you like it. This fanfic is inspired by the movie Annie after watching it the other day I got inspired! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and give me some feedback. Now onto the story!**

"Next up to present their research is Hiro Bennett – Hiro?"

"Sorry what?" Hiro slurred as he jolted up from his desk, realising he had fallen asleep in his chemistry class…Yet again.

"Hiro, would you please come up to the front and present your research to the class?" Said Miss Lemon, his chemistry teacher.

Hiro groaned as he rose from his desk and trudged towards the front of the glass, holding his project in his hands. Hiro wasn't really a fan of the chemistry, he was more into robotics so he wasn't sure how well this was going to end.

"For my project, I decided to experiment on this colour changing reaction, when I add just a drop of this liquid it will begin to change colours." Hiro slowly squeezed the pipette and a drop of the liquid fell into the container.

Everyone in the class gasped in awe when they saw the colours change from reds and oranges to blues and greens, Hiro sighed in relief until the mixture in the container began to bubble and fizz until it started overflowing the container.

The class became full of panicked screams, causing everyone to leg it out of their classroom immediately and during all the panic. The other substances on the table were knocked over and created a large colour changing powder ball which was expanding by the minute.

"Everyone remain calm! Ur-umm I can fix this don't worry!" Hiro shouted and out of instinct his hand reached forward and touched the large chem ball, which exploded creating a cloud of coloured dust to spread over the room. The bang also caused the fire alarms to go off and the sprinklers were automatically activated.

Hiro slowly sunk back into the crowd of people and ducked under arms of the other students trying to get out of the school as fast as possible, Hiro bolted out of school fully drenched from the sprinklers and jumped onto his bike and rode through the streets of San Fransokyo, as he rode away the faint sound of Fire engines could be heard. Hiro continued to ride through the markets, waving to all the store owners he knew. At last he rode through a small alley-way until he skidded to a halt and dropped his bike to the ground before climbing up a steel pipe leading to an open window.

He sneaked into the window and through the hallways until…

"Where the hell have you been?"

Damn. Busted, Hiro slowly turned to face his mentor Mr Callaghan.

"I was out." Hiro responded bluntly, as he walked away towards his small room cramped with all the other kids who were dumped here.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, or else you know where you'll end up. I can't stand all of you little inconsiderate brats" Callaghan went on as he entered the room, which was stuffed with boys all different ages. "You know if I had the chance I would be running the largest company in San Fransokyo right now if I wasn't fired."

Hiro rolled his eyes, he had heard this story time and time again. "Yeah, yeah you could have been the most successful robotics leader in the world if it wasn't for the Hamada Industries" Hiro mocked.

"You're damn right about that, I curse the day I let the company be sold to that damned teenage prodigy, who is earning millions all because of me.."

Hiro rolled his eyes again, and slammed the door shut. The other boys in the orphanage were all sitting in their dirty beds, some were getting dressed into their PJs others were sitting around chatting. As soon as Hiro slammed the door, Everyone's eyes darted to Hiro as he entered and the room was filled with happy cheers and laughter.

"Hey everyone!" Hiro laughed, as all the younger kids surrounded him with affection. The youngest of them all named Tommy tugged on Hiro's khaki trousers with pleading eyes. "Hiro can you tell me about the foster parents again, it helps me sleep" Hiro smiled, he always dreamt of what it would be like to be adopted.

"Ergh Tommy, no one is coming for any of us. Besides who would want someone like me, it's the younger cute ones that get adopted first duh." Moaned Fred, the eldest who was still super immature for his age. He rolled his eyes and hid himself under the thin sheets that covered his body.

Hiro just smiled at another one of Fred's moaning moments, before he started to softly sing. "Betcha they're young, Betcha they're smart; bet they collect things like ashtrays and art" Hiro continued to recite the lyrics until all the boys were fast asleep.

"Won't you please come get your baby… Maybe" Hiro whispered and smiled to himself before tucking himself into his own bunk and falling fast asleep.

 **Well that's the end of Chapter One! I really hope you liked it and be sure to leave a review on what you thought of it, if your seeing this I also would like to give you all so have some Virtual cookies! *gives out cookies* Enjoy!**


End file.
